Rishte-Khel Zindagi ke (Continued)
by Cid duo fan
Summary: Abhijeet pyar mein vishwas nhi rakha... Tarika aur Shreya ki behn Neeha ko us sy pyar ho jata hai kya usse kisi sy pyar hoga? It is the same summary as written by her
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am here to contine the story Rishte-Khel zindagi ke by jasleen57**

 **I dont know that she has leaved the site or not but I just want to continue this so here's the chapter**

 **Dedicated to jasleen57**

 **I am also going to give character sketch**

* * *

 **Abhijeet Srivastav:- 24 years old. Senior Inspector of CID MUMBAI. Younger brother of Daya Srivastav. Love Daya alot. Sharp shooter. Rough and tough cop of CID. Loves Seeya alot.**

 **Daya Srivastav:- 30 years old. Seniro Inspector of CID. Loves his brother wife and daughter alot.**

 **Shreya Srivastav:- 29 years old. Inspector of CID. Wife of Daya n loves Daya alot. Treat Abhijeet as younger brother n has an younger sister.**

 **Seeya Srivastav:- 5 years old. Daughter of Daya N Shreya. Loves her parents and Abhijeet alot.**

 **Neeha Sherma:- 24 years old. Younger sister of Shreya. Loves Abhijeet.**

 **Tarika Mehra:- 24 years old. Loves Abhijeet.**

* * *

Abhi tak DaReya and Abhijeet and Seeya picnic per gai phir waha Daya ko purani batein yaad ain phir Shreya ko pata chala us ki sister Neeha Cid mumbai join kr rhi hai as a forensic docter. She gradually start loving Abhijeet and Tarika also loves Abhijeet now next:-

* * *

Abhi (while sitting beside his big bro):- bhai aj kal kitna busy hain hum time hi nhi milta aik sath sab ko bethny ka

Daya: - haan Abhi kyou na hum tour per chalein

Abhi:- happily yesssss

Daya:- hmm sab ko bulao zara

Abhi while shouting bhahi,neeha, seeya jldi ao bhai bula rhy hain

Shreya:- Kya baat hai?

Daya:- Abhi keh raha tha humhe sath time spend krny ka time nhi milta tou mein soch raha hoon hum tour per jaty hain

Neeha:- yayyyyyyy its great idea

Abhi:- wesy hum jain gain kaha?

Neeha:- Sitara kesa rahy ga?

 **Note:- mujhe waha ki koi aur place ka name nhi ata tou ye hi likh diya**

Shreya:- Han theek hai

Daya:- Theek hai phir subha ACP sir sy baat krta hoon

Abhi:- Hmmm

 **They talked at random topics for sometimes then goes to sleep**

* * *

 **Next day at beauro**

 **Daya went to ACP SIR office and asked about permission Acp Sir give Daya,Abhijeet,Shreya and Neeha leaves for one week**

* * *

 **At Seeya's school Abhijeet went to bring them and asked Principle to give Seeya one week leaves Principle also agree**

* * *

 **At night:-**

Shreya is paking Daya,Abhijeet and Seeya's cloth and Neeha is helping her... Abhijeet,Daya And Seeya are sitting at TV lone

Daya:- Shukar hai chuttiyan mil gain mujhe umeed nhi thi mil jain gin

Abhi:- Hmm Seeya ki Principle ko bhi bhat manana para

Daya:- Tum ny tickets book krwa lin?

Abhi:- Jee ho gain hain subha 8 o clock flight hai

Daya:- Hmm okkkkkk

 **At the same time Shreya and Neeha arrive**

Shreya:- Abhi kitny bajay ki flight hai?

Abhi:- 8 o clock ki

Shreya:- hmmm

Daya:- Packing ho gai

Shreya:- Haan

Neeha:- Abhijeet tum apna sab kuch apny pass rakhty ho?

Abhi:- Kya matlab sab kuch?

Neeha:- Means aj packing kr rhy thy tou Di kehti hain tumhara Laptop,Ipad and Ipod bhi rakhein?

Abhi:- Hmm yes mein sab kuch rakhta hoon because kabhi bhi kisi cheez ki zaroorat par skti hai

Neeha:- Hmmm

Shreya:- Chalo jaldi sy soo jao sab subha jaldi uth kr tayaar bhi hona hai n jana bhi hai

* * *

Bas itna hi abhi mujhe pata hai bhat bura hai n un jesa tou mein bilkul nhi likh skti phir bhi read and review

Jasleen I am sorry agar ap ko bura laga ho per pata nhi ap kisi pm ka reply bhi nhi krti hain n nahi story update sooo That's why I am continueing it

Again aaaa bigggggg sooorrrryyyy

Plz read and review guys

Bye

* * *

 **By**

 **Rapunzel and Jasleen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for ur review guys need more support**

 **Here's the nxt chapter:-**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **After long journey they reach Sitara**

 **They went to hotel and booked 3 rooms one for DaReya and one for Abhijeet and one for Neeha and Seeya**

 **They take some rest and come to food corner for luch**

Abhi:- Kya kya order kron?

Neeha:- Chinees rice and manchoria

Seeya:- Mery liye bhi yahi Chachu

Abhi:- Hmm ok mein ny bhi yehi khana hai... Bhaiya Bhabhi ap kh liye?

Shreya:- Hamary liye bhi ye hi kr looo

Abhi:- Okk mein aya order kr ky

 **Abhi ordered food and they ate food in this whole time Neeha is looking at Abhi n Shreya observe this**

 **They went to their rooms Shreya call Neeha in garden of hotel to talk to her**

...

...

...

...

Neeha:-Di ap ny mujhe kyou bulaya?

Shreya:- Dekho jo mein puchun gi us ka theek theek jawab dena hai

Neeha:- ok Puchein

Shreya:- Do u love Abhi?

Neeha in shocked state:- Ye ap kya bol rhi hain?

Shreya:- Thek theek jawab do

Neeha:- Nhi Aisa kuch nhi hai agr hoga mein ap ko sab sy phly btaon gi

Shreya:- Paka?

Neeha:- G wesy agar aisa kuch ho gaya tou ap ko kesa lagy ga?

Shreya:- Mujhe tou bhat acha lagy ga ky tum Abhi ko pyar kro wo bhat acha hai I treat him as my Brother

Neeha:- Hmmm agr mein us sy shadi kron tou?

Shreya:- Mein bhi yehi chahiti hoon tum Abhi sy shadi kro

Neeha:- Hmmm and Neeha went from their

...

...

...

...

 **ABHI CAME TO GARDEN AND SEES SHREYA SITTING THEIR**

Abhi:- Bhabhi ap yaha kya kr rhi hain?

Shreya:- Kuch nhi thandi hawa leny ai tum?

Abhi:- Wesy hi

Shreya:- Wesy tum aj kal apna khayal nhi rakh rhy mein bhi kaamon mein masroof thi ab farig hoi hoon dekho kitny weak ho gai ho har waqt kaam

Abhi:- Arey mein tou bilkul thèek hoon aur ap mera itna khayal rakhti hain agr ap na hoti tou pata nhi kya hota hamara

Shreya:- Arey tum aisa kyou kehty ho

Abhi:- theek tou keh ra hoon mujhe yaad hai ap ky any sy phly kitny servents thy wo hi sara kaam krty mein bhi itna late ata kabhi Bhaiya kuch theek nhi tha phir Bhaiya ny ap sy shadi ki ap sin sary servants gai ap ny sara kaam kiya hamra kitna khayal rakha ap ny mery liye aik Maa ki kami puri ki mery Bhai ka khayal rakha You are world's best Bhabhi

Shreya:- Arey arey saans tou lo itni tareef

Abhi:- ok ok mein ja raha hoon Seeya wait kr rhi hai

Shreya:-okkkk

* * *

 **It ends here I know its bad and short but manage or bear it**

 **Read n review**

 **By**

 **Rapunzel and Jasleen**


	3. Chapter 3 A Note

**HEY HERE I am but with not a chapter but note that I will take time to upload my both ongoing stories because I am in class 9th board class So study pressure bhi bhat hai is liye mein abhi upload nhi kr skti jab mera schedule ban jai ga thors time management ho jai gi then I will update**

 **Sooooo sorrrrryyyyy guysssss**

 **Yours**

 **Rapunzel 313**


End file.
